galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Wars XII: War of Eris
Galaxy Wars XII: War of Eris is a video game based off the book, Galaxy Wars XII: War of Madagascar & Africa. Gameplay Characters Playable characters *Bart Sampson *Julien XIII (1/2)* *Orenthal Winston (1/2)* *Dimitri Winston (limited)** *Orson Van Houseman Non-playable characters *Maurice *Julia V *Marcus Finch *Atticus Johnson *Clyde *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clemson *Guru Bosses *Clemson *Clyde *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Bart is P1 by default. He cannot switch roles to other characters. Julien XIII or Orenthal Winston can only be played by P2, otherwise, they are played by CPU. Some levels, roles are switched & you can't go back to Bart **Dimitri Winston can only be played in two levels Plot Bart Sampson, Maurice & Orenthal Winston head to Africa on the S.S. Madagascar Royal & they debate with Clemson about releasing Julia. Clemson refuses after negotiations & the trio heads back to Mount Madagascar. Bart & Orenthal head to Amazonia & battle Inky to free the Amazonians & they "borrow" the African prison ship. Bart is recruited to Blinky's crew after a round of vinegar talk. Orenthal heads to Chapel Island & spys on Julia being tortured by Pinky. Orenthal is caught & the alarm is sounded, he escapes & is pursued off the island. Meanwhile, Bart raids the airfield set up by Inky in the Black Forest. Finally, Dimitri Winston, Orenthal's brother, dives into the Madagascan Sea to the shipwreck of the S.S. Amazon Voyager 526. Dimitri grabs the collars & the Guru possesses Crusher, a giant squid. Julien, Bart, Orenthal, Maurice & Dimitri all head to Africa to free Julia. Dimitri & Orenthal break into the Treasure Building while Julien & Maurice free Julia, Bart lures Pinky into the bridal chamber by pretending to dress up in disguise as Clemson. However, Clemson finds Orenthal & Dimitri have destroyed the Treasury. He releases an angry African dragon upon them, which grabs their ship. Bart defeats the dragon & they sail back to Madagascar. Clemson then discovers the ruse & Pinky retreats to Chapel Island. Meanwhile, Julia disappears & the crew finds that she'd been kidnapped & they decide to attack Blinky's flagship. Blinky lies that Julia is in Chapel Island. Bart goes to Chapel Island & finds a wax dummy of Julia. He is ambushed by Pinky, who battles him. Worn out, Bart approaches her, ready to tie her up & arrest her, but she tackles him & kisses him. Orenthal finds Bart almost frozen to death & frees him from the ice lock. Meanwhile, Maurice rescues Julia & destroys Blinky's ship, only to find that Julien fled the ship because Blinky got aboard & planted a bomb. Orenthal & Bart use a rowboat to rescue the crew & they row back to the shipping canal, unaware that Blinky was under their boat. Dimitri, meanwhile, raids Chapel Island & is killed in the attack. Orenthal & Bart go up & gun Inky out of the sky. Inky abandons his plane & retreats with Blinky & Pinky. Julien battles Clyde & Clyde retreats. The entire group, minus Dimitri, head to Africa & Orenthal is injured by Clyde & he contracts AJD, which kills him on the rescue ship. Julien & Bart defeat Clemson & Africa falls. Orson Van Houseman lands his Super Saturn X on Eris & finds Bart. The two leave Eris & return to the Andromeda Galaxy & reenter the Saturnian atmosphere.